Misty Damon
Misty Damon (June 16th, 1991) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Adrian Blackwell and Amelia Spellman]. She and her twin sister Cara Leigh were taken by Arcturus and placed in Project Gemini. The project was designed to create twin serial killers. She and her twin siser were kept from their parents and trained to be emotionless. They forced them to choose between their parents, and forced them to kill. They would play in human blood, and were never taught right from wrong. The project lasted 12 years. At which point, Misty managed to escape, killing several Arcturus employees as she left. Cara was taken in by Erin St. Clair at the orphanage. When the orphanage was shut down, Misty was adopted by Zane Damon and his boyfriend Leo Rhames. Misty had trouble at first, and couldn't stop smiling. She didn't have control of her emotions. She learned to box from her adoptive father. She was very good at it, but he wouldn't let her fight very often. In 2010 she took a job at The Kitty Club to save up some money for herself. But it was never quite enough. Though her fathers would buy anything for her, she felt the need to make her own way in the world. In 2011 she was scheduled to fight Ray Smith. But Ray took her place, and got killed because of it. Misty offered to fight him for real, and she managed to easily kill him because of her Gemini training. She and Zane hid what happened. In 2012, during the Gemini Murders, Misty was a suspect because she was the other Gemini Twin. She had figured out most of everything for herself. She tried to sacrifice herself, and confess to the murders. But Zane stopped her from killing herself, and Cara was arrested. Cara and Misty would eventually get to talk face to face, after Cara was rehabilliated. The two lived out the rest of their days together, learning to be sisters to one another. =Project Gemini= By the age of four, Misty was able to understand the concepts of life and death. It was at that time that Arcturus gave her and her sister a puppy. After six months of bonding with it, they made them each drown the puppy. This was done in order to sever emotional connections. They then moved on to other animals ranging from gerbils to kittens. She and her sister spent two years killing animals and learning to enjoy taking life from another living being. At age six was the next stage of development. They would choose who lived and who died. They were given the choice between killing their mother or their father. Cara and Misty both chose their mother, as their mom had begged them to choose her. At the time, they never killed people themselves, just chose who would live and who would die, making them play god. It wouldn't be until they were 7 that they started killing. It was also at that time that they were conditioned to always smile. Arcturus felt that a killer that always smiled was creepier than a killer that could show emotion. The conditioning took a while, but by age 9 there were always a smile on both fo their faces. They didn't know how to cry -- they had forgotten how. They were also taught how to kill efficiently, how to remove livers, and anything that would help them evade capture. But through it all the twins still held a bond to one another. And Arcturus wanted to sever the bond. They made them choose between each other. Making them choose who got punished. They made them watch, and even help child abusers abuse the other sister. Make them enjoy not being the one to be punished. And still they would have to smile -- through the pain, through the pain of their sister. They were unable to show any emotion. They were taught that pain was bad. In 2002, Arcturus started having them fight each other. Cara and Misty would have to fight. Both were strong and agile. Both hurt each other hard and often. Their emotional connection had mostly been severed. They were nothing more than animals. They didn't know fear, love, anger, or sadness. All they knew was pain. How to inflict it. How to endure it. In 2003, Misty refused to hit Cara one day. It was then that Cara badly injured her. Misty still seemed to have some emotional attachment to her. But Cara couldn't understand. Arcturus had to take Misty to Dr. Miranda Kearnes for treatement. It was there that Dr. Kearnes realized what was going on. Misty returned after three days. Arcturus had deemed her okay for release. But they were wrong. Misty stabbed one of the scientists with her fork, and killed him. She then killed another thirteen Arcturus scientists, and several members of the security team. She would later be found near the ocean by Erin St. Clair. She was taken in, and taken care of. =Life outside Arcturus= Misty spent a couple of months in the orphanage with Erin St. Clair. She took good care of her, but the conditioning done by Arcturus could not be undone. No matter how sad Misty was, she could not cry. She started school. But much catching up had to be done. Arcturus had only taught her some rudimentary knowledge. Enough to get by. Erin St. Clair worked overtime getting her caught up. But when the orphanage was shut down, she was left with little choice. Zane Damon offered to adopt her. At first, Misty wasn't sure about her new fathers. But eventually she began to learn to care about them. To care about people. But still she always smiled. =High School= Misty started to Six Sisters High Schoo when she was 14 years old. Sometimes people would pick on her for having two fathers, and because she could only smile. She was picked on more often than her sister. Misty did below average in school for the most part, having to catch up on so much. When sh ewas 15 years old, Craig Heard molested her. It was easy, becasue of Arcturus conditioning. She never told anyone, because she never knew it was wrong. She played on the Girl's basketball team. Though she wasn't friends with any of her teammates, she was by far their best player. =Life after School= After graduating from high school, Misty took a job at the strip club. Her father didn't like the idea of her taking the job, but she didn't mind. It was something she was good at. Misty did take up boxing from time to time -- and she always won. In 2011, she was challenged by Ray Smith. Ray thought that he could beat her easily. Afraid for his adopted daughter slife, Leo offered to take her place. Ray killed Leo in the fight as a show of power. Afterwards, Misty challenged him. When she got the better of him, he pulled a knife. But she managed to disarm him and kill him. She and Zane hid the evidence, and his body. =The Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Misty was one of the suspects. She was named such due to being the twin sister of the killer, and the other Gemini Twin. Misty's uncanny smile and hate for Arcturus was obvious to investigators. But her history was not. Misty wanted to take the fall for the murders so that her twin sister could still have a life, wanting to do her one last act of kindness, showing that Misty still had the capacity to care even if she showed that she did not. She attempted to kill herself, but Zane Damon stopped her. =Later Life= Misty continued with her life, and convinced Zane to adopt Cara. Cara eventually was admitted to Hannah Witt Hospital for insantiy. Misty would visit her everyday. Eventually Cara was released, and the two sisters managed to live together, though they had much to learn about family and love. =Quotes= "He was a great dad. Zane's a great dad too, but Leo... he.. did everything. He taught me to cook. Taught me to ride a bike. Taught me a lot." "Why? I'm not anything special. I'm nobody." "I always smile. I was told to always smile." "Now... feel the pain daddy felt when he died!" - to Ray Smith "Didn't I do good?" "I'm sorry for everything. At least I think I am. I'm not sure what emotion is. I'm sure you aren't either. But I'm sorry. That's how I'm supposed to feel anyway. I remember when we were young. When they made us do those awful things. We stuck together. But then they split us apart. Made us turn on each other. Made us feel good about it. I did not like it. I do not think that you liked it either." - in a letter to her sister "I do not think we will see each other again. But I wanted to say that I love you. Those simple words have the strange ability to make you feel good." "Sorry Daddy. I killed them all. This is my confession. I murdered each and everyone of them. Starting with Jolene Cruthers. Starting with her. She was a bitch. I hated her. I still do. She got what was coming to her. Oh I was so glad to kill her. I enjoyed watching her die. And those stupid four? Eli. The Whore. All of them! ALL OF THEM!" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twins Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:MISTX0